New Arrivals Make People Panic
by Silveritis
Summary: Somewhat AU. Shigure's twenty-one year old wife goes into premature labour. And things aren't dealt with too well, when there's only Shigure and Tohru around to help her. I'm no good at these... U Full summery inside.


Yo!  
This isn't my first submission to the Fruits Basket section. I did have another short-story up here, but it got removed cause the rating was wrong. --; So I guess I'd better give a bit of an introduction as to what's gone/going on. And who the hell Lani is. x)

Lani Haruka is my Fruits Basket original character. She's about 21 years old in this, and gets together with Shigure when she's 19. In the story I uploaded beforehand, there was a whole explanation around that Hatori had found a temporary remedy to the curse; in the form of counter-curse beads. Beads which, as a trial, he gave to Shigure. And Shigure's kept them. x) Anyhoo - in this one, he's engaged to Lani, and she's pregnant with their first child, Takyji.  
I was in a serious writing rut when I wrote this - and its actually one of my favourite pieces of writing. It was just a really random bit of writing, which I enjoyed writing. SoI thought I'd upload it.

So presenting:

_New Arrivals Make People Panic  
__By SilverWolverina_

* * *

"You're not supposed to be eating that." Shigure Sohma stated, grabbing a half-eaten bagel from his young, but heavily pregnant wife's fingers. The bagel itself, on its own was totally fine. But topped with as much cream cheese as it could hold without collapsing wasn't. As Lani Sohma, Shigure's twenty-one year old wife had been told several times over the nine month period. From beneath red hair, Lani glared at him, still chewing her mouthful. For someone heavily pregnant, and with a blob on cream cheese stuck to her cheek, she could actually come off as looking quite intimidating. 

"Give me my bagel." Her voice was extremely level, and therefore explained without needing to be, that she was _very_ teed off about something. Shigure, un-put out by her snappish attitude, regarded her playfully, holding the bagel out of her reach. Lani gave a half attempt grab at it, and then stopped to hold a hand to her large bump. "Ah!" Shigure instantly went into worrisome father mode.

"What? What is it? Is something wrong? Is the baby coming? What?!" He dropped the bagel to the counter where Lani had been skimming her mail and lowered his head to survey his wife's pained face.

"Its nothing… the baby just kicked, that's all." Lani explained gruffly. She spotted her bagel face down on the counter and scowled, even as Shigure moped the blob which hung on her cheek off with his index finger."I am going to be _so_ glad when this is over and I can eat my cream cheese bagels again…" she muttered a few other things darkly beneath her breath as she stalked through the kitchen, to the living room and out to the direction ofbedroom. she shared with Shigure.Mostly to make sure she had everything she'd be needing packed, were she to go into labour any time.

Lani was just at the end of the nine month time period, and seemed more than eager to get the baby out and not be 'elephant-lady' any more - as she so eloquently called herself. In all honesty, Shigure couldn't wait either. He was just approaching the age of thirty, and this would be his first child. Unlike Lani who was sick of it, Shigure was practically giddy with excitement at the prospect of having little Sohma family feet pattering around the house.

It had become quite empty since Yuki and Kyo's departure to college. Since high school had finished, and they'd both been accepted, Shigure, along with Hatori,Hatsuharu and other members of the Sohma household had managed to convert Yuki's bedroom into a nursery and were beginning to work on plans to turn Kyo's old room into a bedroom for the baby. Shigure had decided to wait on the bedroom - so he knew which colours would be most fitting.

Though Yuki and Kyo had gone, Tohru was still around. Though she no longer lived in Shigure's home, instead she lived in an apartment, similar to the way her friend Uo lived. She worked part time at her cleaning job, and was given a monthly allowance by her grandfather and his family to cover the basics. She also popped to Shigure's home to tidy up and clean twice weekly. Though she had been around more often in recent months, due to Lani's condition and her lack of being able to bend over to do anything. For this cleaning, Shigure paid her, like any person would, yet he and Lani still treated her like one of the family. When she came around, it was as if she had never gone. And her meals weren't exactly gone either.

Lani had lived with Shigure, Kyo, Yuki and Tohru for quite sometime. Two and a half months into their relationshipshe had moved in, due to Shigure's insistence and Akito's temper being dangerous. While living with them, Lani had helped Tohru with her chores, and Tohru had taught Lani many of her best recipes, in order to keep them - Shigure especially - happy when she was to move out. Which she did - and without any fuss. It had been Tohru's idea in the first place.

While Shigure scanned through some of his own mail, Tohru came to the house, all ready to clean. She greeted Shigure in her usual bright manner, a big smile and a happy voice, and had then gone to greet Lani in their bedroom, where she found her lying back on the bed grumbling to herself.

"Good morning Lani!"

"God I want this to be over…" Lani was muttering to herself, Tohru's greeting going unheard. That was a thing with Lani - sometimes she never listened. A trait she had picked up when she had lived in Hawaii as a child with her father, who was similar in the respect that he never listened either. Tohru frowned a little and stepped inside the room.

"Lani?" Her voice went noticed this time, and Lani struggled to sit up. Tohru helped her.

"Hey, Tohru." She was half-hearted in her greeting. Tohru tilted her head.

"Is something wrong?" the brown haired girl asked, squeezing the older females shoulders a little. Lani muttered under her breath glaring at the door, and Tohru inquired again.

"Oh… everything's wrong. The fact I look and feel like a bloated Walrus isn't helping. And the fact that its _all his fault_ and he has no idea what he's condemned me too are just the catalysts of the equation."

"Referring to Shigure and the baby again?" Tohru asked with a smile. Lani nodded. "What's wrong?"

"I guess I'm just… too eager for the baby to arrive. I wanna be able to eat what I wanna eat without the fear of throwing it up two minutes later,again. I want to be able to fit into my size ten jeans! And I actually want to be able to see my feetsies." Lani took a moment to wiggle her stripy-sock covered toes, and she chuckled, Tohru did also.

"Well its not long… a few weeks, right?"

"Two. Its due August 17th."

"See two weeks. And you need to focus on the good stuff." Tohru smiled brightly, while Lani cocked an eyebrow.

"Such as?"

"Well maybe not the pregnancy its self… but well think how thrilled you were when you found out. And how happy you were when Shigure found out… by your-"

"Post-it note." Lani rose her eyes skywards. "I was such a baby."

"But it worked, and Shigure was ecstatic. I remember what happened. He was dancing around the room. Hugging everybody. Even when Kyo hit him he continued! It was hilarious." The two young women giggled at the thought of Shigure dancing around the room, hugging a bristling Kyo. "And just think how wonderful it'll be when the baby arrives. You'll be able to take her to the park, and pick out baby clothes. And you'll be able to dress her in all those adorable little outfits that you were talking to Ayame and Miine about a few weeks ago."

"Yeah… I suppose there are some good things to think about…" Lani mused. She raked her fingers through her red hair and sighed. "Thank you Tohru."

"Its all right." Tohru grinned, now settling beside Lani. "Have you and Shigure thought of a name yet?" Lani shook her head.

"We're not sure what it is yet. I didn't want to know when I went for my scans; though Shii-kun was a little annoyed I didn't find out… weren't you sweetie?" Lani's voice rose and she rose her head. Shigure's messy black haired head peeped around the door and he was smiling sheepishly.

"Is it safe to come in Tohru?" Both women laughed softly.

"Its safe Shii-kun." Lani assured him. He looked to Tohru for confirmation. Tohru nodded chuckling, so Shigure entered and sat down beside Lani.

"Why would it not be safe?" Tohru asked looking from either Sohma with a curious expression. Lani smirked wryly.

"He stole my bagel this morning-"

"Because you had a bucket load of cream cheese on it. You know Ha'ari said it was bad while the baby was still in there." Shigure sniped. "I'm just looking out for you and the baby." Lani recited his words in a hurried, squeaky and mocking voice, while Shigure gave her a dry look.

"My bagel. My baby."

"Our baby."

"I don't see you walking around with back pains." Shigure opened his mouth to retaliate, but stopped after a few moments, unable to find a suitable return.

"That's impossible away." He said finally. Lani rolled her grey eyes and grinned at Tohru.

"Understand this, if you understand nothing else about men. They're babies. That's why women get all the bad things. We get the PMS. The pregnancy. The labour. The menopause. What do guys get. Nothing as painful as that."

"We get sympathy pains."

"I ain't been seeing any sympathy pains from you, Spotty." Lani smirked, treating Shigure to the name Tohru had given him in his dog form. Shigure regarded her darkly, and both Lani and Tohru's giggling subsided. "I thought we were going to think of a name?"

"…No, seeing as we don't know what sex the baby is yet." Lani returned smiling. Oddly she nestled up against Shigure's side, and without hesitation, his arm went around her shoulders and rested on the bump. He exhaled, their previous playful spat forgotten.

"All right, fine. We'll decide after the baby comes." He sighed and Tohru smiled at them both, deciding that was a good moment to leave and get on with the house work. As she rose, Shigure's voice stopped her. "Actually… Tohru, stay for a moment, Lani?" Lani looked up. "Maybe you'd feel better with another woman in the house for now? I mean should you go into labour while we're at the house; I'm sure someone like Tohru would be able to keep you calm and such until we got an ambulance; far better than I could."

"That's a fair point." Lani averted her gaze to Tohru and smiled hopefully. "How about it Tohru? Think you can put up with the three of us for two weeks?"

"Oh… I don't know anything about child birth. I'd just panic an-"

"Please. Tohru, it would mean so much to me." Lani pleaded, "I mean; you're just as much a part of this family as I am. More probably. You were here before me after all. So please? Would you?" Tohru considered this for a moment, and then finally nodded. Both Lani and Shigure grinned and thanked her, and finally Tohru left the room to get on with the house work.

* * *

While Tohru cleaned bits of the house which needed it: like the nursery, the living room and kitchen, Lani and Shigure stayed in  
their room. There wasn't a peep out of them while Tohru cleaned. Lani was just too exhausted to argueor spat any more and Shigure was a little too happy to have a good mood spoiled. So as they stayed in their room, Tohru cleaning peacefully upstairs, Shigure sat was sat up against the wall, Lani sitting between his legs, dozing against his shoulder. All the while Shigure felt over her bump, relishing every movement he caught the baby making, and every small noise which arose from Lani in reaction to the kicks.

He enjoyed these moments. He had all through Lani's pregnancy, where it was just him and his family; though the newest member had not yet arrived. It was serene. And it made his head clear to think it was just them that would matter to him soon enough. Lani shifted against him, murmuring something inaudible in her sleep. He smiled, kissed her temple and laid his chin on her shoulder. Thinking about it; that bump was big. And it _would _be gone soon. But the thought of his own child coming out of her, made him feel both excited and apprehensive.

Before Lani he'd never thought seriously on fatherhood. He'd briefly thought on it once or twice while dating women who he'd been in long term relationships with; but only fleetingly. And now here he was. Two weeks away from that tiny thought become as living, breathing, noise making reality. And it was _now_ that he was getting cold feet about it. He had no doubt that parenting and being a father would come naturally to him as time went on, just like with anything, he'd be able to learn. And tell when he was doing things wrong, and when he was getting them right. He'd improve with time and practice. But that was the starting point.

Having children with a Zodiac member… there was the chance that the child could be born with the curse. Though in majority, the chances of this were slim: it was always a possibility. And it was really a possibility with any member of the Sohma family: for the gene did run through the entire family. It was just much, much stronger in the actually Cursed members than the other Sohma's. He knew Lani had been aware of this risk: and admired her for still wanting children with him after knowing about it. But that didn't ease his mind any more. He still worried. Worried about what a cursed child could do to their relationship. To Lani. He'd seen Momiji's mother crumble to pieces because of her son being cursed with the rabbit's spirit. He didn't want that for Lani. And not for their child.

Rubbing his right wrist, where his own counter-curse beads sat Shigure shifted, causing Lani to stir and mutter. He smiled and poked her playfully in the back. While Lani wriggled and began to awaken, Shigure chuckled behind her, his chin nestled in her soft hair. Lani rose her eyes blearily, feeling his weight atop her head and yawned behind her hand.

"What…?" even her voice sounded tired. "Why'd you go an' wake me up? I was having a good dream…" She shuffled against him, turned so her cheek rested against his chest. Shigure smiled.

"Was I in it?" He tilted his head. A grey eye opened and surveyed him, while a soft smile found its way to her lips.

"Yeah, you were in it. It was just us and a big family." She sighed leaning her back against him. "It was nice." Smiling Shigure applied a kiss to her head inhaling deeply. "Is something wrong?" Shigure 'hmmed' to himself, helping Lani to sit up when she attempt to. "Shii-kun? If something's wrong, tell me. You aren't getting cold feet, are you? I mean it's a little late."

"No, no, it isn't that Lani. Not at all." Shigure eased her mind for a moment, then focused on a fold on the bed sheet. "Its just… I was thinking about Momiji and his mother… I know you knew the risks: that its possible that you could have a cursed child. But… what if you did? Have you though what it would do? To us? To you? To the baby?" Lani's brow furrowed, and Shigure watched her as she sat thinking hard for some time. Finally, she lifted her gaze, smiling at him softly.

"All I need to know, Shii-kun, is that I love you. I love this baby. And nothing is going to change that. If it turns out to be cursed: then we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. But even if it is; I'll still love it unconditionally. After all it will be ours, right?" She smiled, stroking Shigure's cheek and chin before capturing his mouth with hers for a lingering kiss. They sat in each others embrace for some while, before an abnormally harsh kick from the baby caused Lani to flinch back in severe pain.

"What happened? Are you all right?" Shigure fussed, watching the pain expression upon Lani's face begin to leave.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Its nothing, just kicked really hard." Lani winced again sitting up. "A lot harder than usua-OW!" she held on to the bump again, pain appearing in a rush over her face. "Its kicking too mu-" her speech up off with a groan. Shigure, thinking that the baby was coming early rose from the bed and called for Tohru, who appeared at the bed room door a few seconds later.

"What's happened?" Tohru asked sounding slightly out of breath. Lani at that moment groaned loudly out in pain, causing both Shigure and Tohru to blanche. "Is the baby…?" Shigure nodded slowly.

"I think so." Tohru's eyes widened and she looked past the door. Lani was now lying on her back, gripping the bump, occasionally rising at a twinge of pain.

"So what do I do?!" The brown haired girl's voice was slightly high pitched with panic as she stared up at Shigure. He looked around somewhat helplessly.

"I don't know! I never listened!"

"Shigure! I HATE YOU!!" Lani shouted from the bedroom.

Shigure blanched again. "Uh… uhm…" He grabbed Tohru by the shoulders. "You stay with Lani, I'll… I'll… I'll call Ha'ari… yes. I'll call Ha'ari… He'll know what to do!" Shigure started going for the phone on the landing and dialling Hatori's number at Sohma house, when Tohru (and another yell from Lani) stopped him.

"What do I do exactly?"

"Check how far along she is, get some towels; warm water. I don't know! Kagura's suppose to be her birthing partner!…. Hello! Hatori! Its me! No, don't hang up!! Its about Lani…" Tohru left Shigure on the telephone and ran to the bedroom where Lani was held over the bump, her eyebrows furrowed. Timidly, Tohru entered and looked at the bed. She knew the few basics of child birth and things connected due to Biology class, but she'd never thought she'd have to assist in a real birth like this. Looking over the mattress, she noticed a large section was damp.

"Lani your water's broke." Lani glared.

"I know!!"

"That means the baby's coming right?" Lani glared again. "What do I do?! What do I do?! What do I do!?"

"Be quiet!!" Lani snapped, sweat beginning to break out over her temple as pain washed over her small body again. "Just get Kagura!!!" Tohru could understand why Lani wanted Kagura: she had just graduated from midwifery, and had been with Lani through the entire pregnancy ordeal.

"She's on her way with Ha'ari." Shigure muttered peering round the door.

"YOU! This is your fault!!" Lani howled. Tohru ushered Shigure out of the room, telling him to wait for Ha'ari and Kagura downstairs. She fetched some towels from the linen closet and placed them around Lani's lower half. Lani was suddenly pleased she'd decided to wear a skirt today, though her pleased feeling vanished with another rush of pain. As Tohru sat with Lani, trying to help her through the worst of it, Shigure came with the phone, giving it to Tohru and leaving before Lani could shoot further insults at him through the contraction she was having.

"Hello?" Tohru said into the receiver.

"Tohru! I'm glad its you!" It was Kagura. "Are you with Lani?" At this point, Lani howled with new pain. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Kagura, I don't know what to do! Her water's broken. I got some towels, but I don't know. Kagura! Help!!" Tohru panicked into the phone, sweat beginning to rise on her own forehead.

"Tohru, I need you to see how far a long Lani is." Tohru froze. She knew what that meant. Seeing how far dilated Lani was. "Tohru?"

"But-"

"Tohru just _do it!!_" Not wanting to disobey, or harm Lani or the baby, Tohru placed the telephone down, apologised to Lani quickly and, with a wince, promptly hoisted her legs into the air.

"Tohru! What are you doing?! Go away!!"

"What Kagura says!" Tohru replied picking up the phone.

"Kagura!! I want Kagura!!" Lani whined loudly.

"Tell Lani I'm on my way with Hatori, Tohru, how far is she dilated?" Tohru looked again quickly and then away.

"… A lot?" She answered vaguely. Hearing Kagura exhale on the other end. "I don't know! I'm sorry!"

"Its okay… look, we're about twenty minutes from Shigure's house, do you think she'll last until we arrive?" To herself Tohru shook her head.

"What? Why are you shaking your head! Tohru!!" Lani howled.

"I don't think she will."

"Great…" Kagura sighed. "All right, Tohru, just tell her to keep calm, concentrate on her breathing, I'll be there as soon as I can. Okay?" Kagura hung up, and Tohru laid the telephone down, going to Lani's side.

"Kagura said she'll be here soon."

"I want her here now!!" Lani shouted, her nails digging into the blanket. Tohru took her hand, allowing Lani to squeeze it, practically breaking her fingers.

"Come on now, concentrate on your breathing."

"What do you think I'm doing?!! You idiot!"

"No need to be insulting." Tohru muttered.

"Insulting?!?!? My midwife is else where! I'm in the most pain of my entire life, and its all his fault!! SHIGURE!! I'll kill you for doing this to me!!" Lani screamed, squeezing Tohru's fingers again with another contraction. "I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!!"

"No you don't, you love him really." Tohru soothed.

"He did this to me! I'll kill him!!" Lani shrieked so much Tohru thought her voice would break. Deciding to remain silent and simply help Lani through the toughest parts, she squeezed Lani's hand back as Lani screamed out with pain, and Tohru yelled out with frustration.

* * *

As Hatori pulled up in his car outside Shigure's house, Kagura ran out of the vehicle, followed by Hatori, who looked oddly dishevelled. As they reached the front door, both were surprised to be greeted by a typically radiant Ayame, who had arrived from his store, after Shigure had called him. 

"Is she okay?" Kagura trilled.

"Fine..." Ayame told her in something of a daze.

"I don't hear any screaming." Kagura pointed out brushing past Ayame to deposit her shoes, secretly hoping it may have been a false alarm.

"Fine, they're both fine." Ayame repeated with a smile. Kagura heard him and trotted to the bedroom, while Hatori followed slower with Ayame.

In the bedroom, Lani was dozing, nestled against Shigure, who had gathered enough courage to enter the room in time to witness the birth of his son. There were tears, joyous ones, welled in his eyes, while he cradled Lani to his chest, watching over her adoringly. Tohru stood near by, the new born wrapped in a soft towel within her arms, to give them both a moment, tears glistening in her own eyes at the tiny being she held supported in her arms.

Kagura entered, the room, taking a moment to register the blissful atmosphere. Though slightly disappointed she'd missed the birth, she smiled brightly entering with soft steps. She came to Tohru first, looking down at the tiny creature who slept on. A thin layer of blackish hair covered his head, and his tiny hands were balled against his body. Kagura suddenly felt over-whelmed, smiling across at Shigure who waved a little. Kagura mouthed 'congratulations' at her older relation, before returning her attention to the baby. She ran her finger lightly down his cheek, his skin, bumpy and wrinkly but soft.

By this time, both Ayame and Hatori had also come in. Ayame standing near to Kagura, Tohru and the un-named child, while Hatori went to examine Lani for a few minor things. Though the occasion was a huge one, he still had to fulfil his duty as family doctor.

"He's so tiny…" Kagura whispered finally, her smile becoming a beam as Tohru carefully handed the sleeping infant to Kagura's arms. Ayame gave a smile in agreement, watching Kagura passed the baby to Shigure.

"He needs a name." Ayame commented. Shigure hardly heard him, staring down at the miniature human, only minutes old.

"Wow…" Shigure said, with so huge an awe, one that new parents could only manage. Hatori arched an eyebrow.

"'Wow' isn't a good name." He pointed out, Kagura, Ayame and Tohru laughing a little. "How about…"

"Ayame. Ayame is a good name!" Ayame grinned boisterously. Kagura arced an eyebrow, while Hatori shook his head.

"Not if he turns out like you," the doctor reprimanded slightly. "I was thinking-"

"Yukio?" Kagura offered.

"Or Katsuya?" Tohru added. Soon enough, Tohru, Kagura and Ayame were all making name offers to Shigure and the sleeping Lani; such as "Jiichiro", "Daigoro", "Fhoki", "Ryoichiro", "Seito" and "Mitsuyoshi". Shigure occasionally answered, but seemed too enraptured with his new born to make any real comments. Hatori listened to the names, seeming to be the only one to notice Shigure wasn't interested. In a moment of relative quiet, Hatori made his own suggestion.

"What about Takyji?" Shigure blinked and regarded his friend for a moment.

"I like Takyji…" Lani murmured sleepily, nestling closer to Shigure. His lips tilted upwards in a smile as Hatori assisted Lani in sitting up, so Shigure could hand over her son. Shigure smiled, watching her take the baby, adjust him in her arms, and then examine him with a soft expression. "Yeah…" Shigure nodded, to her soft singular word, brushing her sweaty brow with his hand and kissing her hair.

"Takyji it is then." Shigure declared, shuffling down on their bed. Shigure slouched, Lani leaning against him, the sleeping bundle secure and safe in her arms. Sensing their presence was no longer required, the others in the room were ushered out by Hatori, who gave a small departing smile, looking back at the dozing family he left in the room as he slid the door closed.

* * *

**  
Prolly a better piece of writing than any of my longer ongoing pieces.  
Please review and tell me what you think. **


End file.
